An effective HIV-1 vaccine will likely need to induce neutralizing antibodies (NAbs) that block HIV-1 entry into human cells. To be effective, vaccine induced antibodies will have to be active against most circulating strains of HIV-I. Unfortunately, current HIV-1 vaccines are unable to induce potent and broadly reactive NAbs. One major obstacle to the design of better vaccines is the limited understanding of what region of the HIV-1 envelope glycoproteins (gp120 and gp41) are recognized by NAbs. A few neutralizing monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) have been isolated from HIV-1 infected individuals and these mAbs define specific regions (epitopes) on the virus that are vulnerable to NAbs.
One previously characterized HIV-1 neutralizing mAb, called b12, can bind to a site on gp120 that is required for viral attachment to its primary cellular receptor, CD4. Another previously characterized HIV-1 neutralizing mAb, called 2F5, can bind to a site on gp41. mAb b12 was derived from a phage display library, a process which makes it impossible to know if the antibody was naturally present in an infected person, or was the result of a laboratory combination of antibody heavy and light chains. b12 can neutralize about 75% of clade B strains of HIV-1 (those most common in North America), but it neutralizes less than 50% of other strains of HIV-1 found worldwide. Prior attempts to design a vaccine that induces NAbs similar to b12 have been unsuccessful. Therefore, there is a need to develop Nabs for HIV-1.